The UCSF Graduate Program in Biomedical sciences is an interdisciplinary PhD program that trains students for research careers investigating the molecular basis of tissue and organ function in human health and disease. It offers an integrative curriculum, designed specifically for graduate students, which provides a foundation in cell biology, molecular biology and genetics as applied to research problems in metazoan development, physiology and disease. It provides opportunities for deep exposure to focus areas and intensive mentoring through small group discussion-style courses and technology workshops, as well as translational courses that incorporate discussion of patient cases. Training is supported by laboratory rotations, journal clubs and research seminars. The program's mentoring faculty consists of 120 members drawn from both basic science and clinical departments. Their research interests are broad, but organized into eight thematic areas: Cancer Biology and Cell Signaling, Human Genetics, Vascular and Cardiac Biology, Developmental and Stem Cell Biology, Immunology, Microbial Pathogenesis and Virology, Neuroscience, and Tissue/Organ Biology and Endocrinology. Trainees are chosen from a national applicant pool, with special effort to include underrepresented minorities. The interdisciplinary spirit of the program reflects the interactive scientific culture at UCSF.